Bad Baby
by Bya-chouchou-973
Summary: Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance des jumeaux qui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents. C'est la suite de "Evènements inattendus". Résumé complet à l'intérieur...


**Auteur ****:** Bya-chouchou-973

Titre : Bad baby

_Disclamairs :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (c'est très dommage, d'ailleurs)…Ils sont à Tite Kubo.

Pairing : Byakuya x Ichigo

**Rating :** T à M

Note 1 : Salut à tous ! Contente de vous revoir avec une nouvelle histoire. Cette histoire sera un OS, ou peut-être un TS. Bref c'est instable…je peux vous fournir la suite si vous le voulez. Elle sera comme une sorte de suite (séquelle) à mon premier OS de ce couple (Evènements inattendus).

Note 2 : Bon…Pardon d'avance pour mes fautes en tous genre et mes nombreux retards à venir (ce n'est pas que je planifie de poster mes histoires en retard…c'est juste que je me connais bien^^). Allez, place à l'histoire.

**Résumé :** Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance des jumeaux qui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents. Au fil de ces mois, l'amour de ces derniers n'avaient jamais faiblit et ils s'étaient même mariés mais les tourtereaux n'avaient pas eu un seul moment vraiment intime depuis, chose qui était loin de plaire à l'orangé qui commençait à être en manque.

_**Chapitre 1 : Les infernaux petits bouts de choux**_

Dans le seireitei, et plus précisément, dans la demeure des Kuchiki, on pouvait percevoir les respirations lentes et régulières des occupants de la chambre la plus spacieuse du manoir. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et les étoiles le décoraient merveilleusement bien alors qu'une douce brise fraîche passait par la fenêtre pas totalement refermée pour venir caresser le corps des endormies.

Le silence calme et reposant avait été maître depuis une bonne partie de la nuit mais cela prit immédiatement fin lorsqu'une voix aigüe de bébé s'éleva dans la pièce. L'enfant avait d'abord poussé un cri puis avait commencé à pleurer en augment les décibels pour le plus grand malheur des parents qui étaient au bout du rouleau (je les plains).

Leurs premières réactions furent de se couvrir les oreilles (sympa les parents !) à l'aide de leurs oreillers en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu l'enfant qui, pour bien les emmerder, augmenta d'un ton (c'est du harcèlement ça). Ensuite la « mère » avait secoué le père pour lui dire d'aller chercher le bébé afin de le calmer. Mais, ce dernier qui n'était vraiment pas décidé à se lever s'éloigna un peu de son amant pour continuer de dormir en maugréant que c'était à son tour.

La « maman » pas du tout contente, fronça ses fins sourcils noirs avant de pousser hors du lit son cher époux à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le derrière (très aimable !). Le père tomba de l'immense lit, chose qui fit naître un petit sourire à celui qui l'avait expulsé, et, pour la plus grande surprise de Byakuya, ne se releva pas de sa chute. Ichigo avait entraîné avec lui un peu de couverture dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla en continuant d'ignorer superbement les cris de l'un de ses enfants (on dirait mes parents).

Byakuya, agacé à cause du sommeil plus que lourd du roux, fit chuter la température en cherchant à tâtons son sabre, Senbonzakura. Une fois qu'il l'eut récupéré, il le dégaina et menaça son mari. Son cher mari qui avait le dos tourné, ne pris même pas conscience du danger qui le guettait et qui pouvait lui être fatale à tout moment, poussa en prime un ronflement plus sonore qui irrita encore plus le brun.

Ayant sentie qu'il faisait plus froid, Ichigo tira à lui le reste de la couverture sur laquelle Byakuya était agenouillé. Le roux tira une première fois et fronça les sourcils à cause de la résistance du tissu. Il réessaya en tirant beaucoup plus fort et cette fois, la couverture et sa moitié lui tombèrent dessus.

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux dût au choc et se frotta la tête douloureusement. Il fut très étonné en sentant les doux cheveux de son homme et roula sur le côté afin qu'il soit côte à côte. Lorsqu'il roula, Byakuya, lui, tomba sur le sol et grogna de douleur avant de foudroyer son amant du regard en pensant que ce dernier se vengeait. Le pauvre Ichigo était cependant innocent. Il n'avait tout simplement pas percuté que s'il roulait sur le côté alors qu'il était l'appui, voire carrément le lit, de Byakuya, ce dernier tomberai (toujours aussi futé apparemment).

L'enfant qui commençait à penser que ces parents se foutaient vraiment de sa gueule s'agit en poussant des cris qui étaient tout sauf humain. La petite rouquine réussit à réveiller son jumeau qui fut aussi énervé que ces parents d'être réveillé en plein sommeil et éclata en pleurs. Très vite, le concert débuta et un occupant de la maison péta un câble.

_Mais putain ! Occupes toi de tes gosses Ichigo ! Ils me cassent les oreilles à la fin ! Hurla un ami proche des parents.

_Mêles-toi de tes fesses Renji ! Lui répondit Ichigo en se déplaçant vers sa fille. T'es libre de te casser d'ici si t'es pas content !

_J'ai pas besoin de les gérer puisque Rukia le fait pour moi ! Et c'est ma maison ici ! T'as rien à me dire, abruti !

Le bruit d'un puissant coup partit et réduit au silence le protagoniste rouge. Ichigo haussa les sourcils et sourit à l'intervention de Rukia. Il ne put s'empêcher de se foutre de lui.

_Eh bien ? Pourquoi ce grand silence tout à coup, mon vieux ? Hahahaha ! On voit qui porte la culotte dans ce couple ! Apostropha Ichigo en prenant son bébé qui diminua ses pleurs une fois dans les bras de son père.

_Kurosaki, fit la voix de son mari, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas réveiller toute la maison avec tes débilités.

_Ah, désolé Bya.

Une fois dans les bras de leurs parents, les bébés se calmèrent et cherchèrent du lait en essayant d'attraper avec la bouche une poitrine imaginaire. Ichigo et Byakuya se dirigèrent vers la bouillotte d'où ils extirpèrent des biberons assez chauds. Ils vérifièrent la température, puis enfournèrent les biberons dans la bouche des petits affamés.

Le couple poussa un soupir de bonheur une fois le silence revenu et le savourèrent comme s'il était un met délicieux. Ils ne purent malheureusement pas en profiter très longtemps puisque trois minutes plus tard, la rouquine avait fini son plat et gazouillait maintenant des remerciements, d'après Ichigo qui semblait parler « le bébé ».

_Hum, en plus d'avoir pris la couleur de tes cheveux, elle a aussi hérité de ton appétit, se moqua Byakuya en regardant sa fille avec tendresse. A cause de cela, elle risquera tous les jours sa vie avec la rapidité dont elle engloutie un plat. Comme son père en fait.

_Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis, commença le roux en posant le biberon sur la table de chevet. Je n'engloutie pas rapidement mes plats ! C'est toi qui mange trop lentement ! Contra Ichigo en aidant son bébé à faire son rot.

_Ben voyons. Dit Byakuya en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur son fils.

_Regarde ! Ryûku a la même superbe rapidité que toi, ironisa le père, c'est toi tout craché !

_Certes, certes, approuva le brun, j'aurais aimé que Ryûko tienne de moi aussi. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'aura pas la même intelligence que toi.

_Quoi ? Elle a quoi mon intelligence !

_Oh, trois fois rien, soupira le noiraud en retirant le biberon de la bouche de son fils, tu as juste la sale manie d'agir avant de réfléchir.

_Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ce sujet quand même ! Je t'ai déjà dit que la manière ne compte pas, c'est juste le résultat qui importe.

_Oh oui, je n'en doute pas, mentit Bya en faisant faire son rot à Ryûku, il n'y a qu'à voir nos enfants, ils sont la preuve même de ta manie.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Ichigo en berçant sa fille.

_Je veux dire que si tu avais réfléchit à deux fois, non, même une fois aurait été suffisante puisque tu n'as même pas du tout réfléchit avant de verser la « potion magique » de ce fou dégénéré alias Kisuke dans mon bain, on n'en serait pas là.

_Olala ! Fit le plus jeune en se levant pour aller déposer Ryûko dans son berceau. C'est de ma faute à présent ? Super ! Je te signale que tu n'as plus de problèmes de succession grâce à moi, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant au lieu de regretter d'être mère !

_Alors, premièrement : tu ne cries pas sur moi. Deuxièment : c'est ta faute et celle de Kisuke si je me suis retrouvé avec un ballon de football à la place du ventre, alors que je suis un homme ! Donc ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de moi !

_Si tu es aussi responsable, l'interrompit le rouquin, qui t'avais dit d'être aussi sexy en femme ?

Le brun rougit violemment avant de déposer son bébé et repris contenance en essayant de balayer l'argument de son homme qui était aussi un compliment.

_Je n'avais pas fini de parler, repris le plus vieux en cachant sa gêne du mieux qu'il put, donc, troisièmement : Oui, c'est super ! Je n'aurais plus de problèmes de succession mais je ne te suis pas reconnaissant puisque tu as aussi GRACE à moi, des enfants. Dois-je te rappeler que pour former un bébé, il faut être deux ? Donc à moins que tu sois pourvu de pouvoirs extra-surnaturels, je ne crois pas que ça soit grâce à toi qu'ils soient là. Et donc, quatrièmement : Je ne peux pas regretter d'être mère puisque je suis un HOMME, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et non, je ne regrette pas et ne regretterais jamais de les avoir mis au monde !

Ichigo ne répliqua rien et sourit à la fin de la tirade de sa moitié, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le capitaine de la sixième division perdre son sang-froid, et cela lui plaisait énormément. En voyant le sourire débile (Ya rien d'étonnant là-dedans) de son époux, Byakuya se renfrogna en se dirigeant vers son lit afin de ramasser les couvertures pour dormir. Le rouquin le rejoignit et le serra contre lui en humant son parfum qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Puis, quelques minutes après, ils s'endormirent et rêvèrent de leurs petits bouts de choux.

Le lendemain, ce fut leurs réveils spéciaux alias Ryûku et Ryûko qui les réveillèrent avec, bien évidemment, leurs pleurs. Chez les Kuchiki, une fois était coutume, alors les parents ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ce fut deux nourrices qui vinrent chercher les héritiers du puissant clan afin de les nourrirent. La différence était que leurs chers bébés préféraient les bras de leurs parents et donc, ils ne s'arrêtèrent d'hurler qu'une fois la bouche occupée.

Les dits parents profitèrent des quelques instants qu'ils avaient pour dormir encore un peu plus puis pour se câliner. Une loi stupide, selon Ichigo, crée par son époux stipulait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir des effusions d'amour devant les nourrissons. L'orangé avait beau eu protesté, il n'avait pas remporté la victoire à cause du chantage de sa moitié. Le chef de clan lui avait dit que s'il refusait de se plier à sa règle, il l'interdirait de le toucher pendant une durée indéterminée. Cela avait sérieusement fait réfléchir Ichigo (pour la première fois de sa vie !) qui avait eu des visons d'horreur de lui devenant totalement fou à cause de son manque de sexe.

Le plus jeune dévorait la bouche du plus vieux qui n'attendait plus que son mari le dévore tout entier mais une servante vint les déranger. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de frustration mélangée à de la colère pour un autre et Byakuya se releva sur les coudes pour entendre ce que la domestique avait à lui dire après lui avoir donné l'autorisation pour ouvrir le shoji. La jeune femme s'excusa et rougit en voyant l'amant de son maître torse nu sortir du lit.

_Que voulais-tu ? Demanda le maître des lieux en chutant considérablement la température tout en prenant sa voix la plus froide (oui oui, il a plusieurs voix).

_Heu…pardonnez-moi Kuchiki-Sama mais je suis venue vous avertir que la réunion a été avancée.

_Pardon ? Demanda le brun qui était surpris.

_J'ai dit que je…

_Je ne suis pas sourd, la coupa Byakuya, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu m'as annoncé. Tu peux disposer.

_Bien, Kuchiki-Sama.

La jeune servante courba la tête avant de refermer le shoji en soupirant, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à son employeur, elle risquait la crise cardiaque, tellement sa crainte envers lui était profonde. Comme toute celle des autres employés, enfin non, pas tous, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique domestique qui n'avait pas peur du capitaine de la sixième. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été sa gouvernante et qu'elle s'était occupée de lui comme de son propre fils à la mort de la mère du précieux héritier.

Dans la douche de la chambre du couple, Ichigo jugulait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère. Six mois, cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas pu étreindre comme il l'aurait souhaité l'homme de sa vie. Il était tout le temps interrompu : soit par les serviteurs, soit par les bébés ou encore par les devoirs du capitaine qui devait aussi gérer son clan. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Byakuya mais cela l'énervait pas même. C'était comme s'il était le seul à éprouver une telle frustration et cela le dérangeait énormément. Il ferma l'eau chaude et décida d'aller faire un tour à la onzième division car il savait que là-bas, il pourrait laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer en tabassant la bande de gros durs qui composait la division.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la douche, il sentit sa moitié se coller à lui en enserrant sa taille et soupira. Le pire était aussi le fait que Byakuya ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec tous ces genres de gestes simples qui pourtant, le rendait dingue. Il se retourna et happa les lèvres du noiraud avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Il suçota le cou du brun avant de lécher la marque violacée pour finir par se reculer, au plus grand étonnement du plus vieux.

_Si je continue, tu risques de louper ta réunion, se justifia le roux avant de sortir du bac à douche.

_Attends…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est mon jour de congé, je m'occuperais des enfants.

L'orangé ne laissa pas le temps au brun de le contrer et sortit entièrement nu de la salle de bain. Byakuya fronça les sourcils, il sentait que son mari lui cachait quelque chose, et cela, depuis un bon moment déjà mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il avait bien essayé le lui demander cependant, à chaque fois, le plus jeune trouvait le moyen de se dérober. Ce soir, il lui ferait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, même si pour cela il devait l'y forcer.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division enfila sa tenue de shinigamis avant de se diriger vers le salon où ses enfants jouaient. Il salua l'ensemble des employés avant d'ordonner à l'une des nourrices de préparer de quoi manger pour lui et pour ses bébés. Il s'installa à terre, près de ses enfants, et joua avec eux pour patienter. De nombreux employés essayèrent de convaincre le roux de manger quelque chose mais ce dernier refusa à chaque reprise (il est buté, c'est dans ses gènes, ya qu'à voir son père pour comprendre).

Une fois qu'il reçut les plats, il mit ses enfants un landau double place en installant les plats à l'arrière avant de shumpoter (ça se dit ?) rapidement vers la onzième sous les rires de ses enfants qui aimaient l'air qui les fouettait le visage. Alors qu'il ne manquait plus que quelques pas, il se souvint qu'il avait des directives à donner à son vice-capitaine et changea d'itinéraire. Une fois arrivé à sa division, il surprit tout le monde mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Shuhei et y entra sans frapper (hum, toujours aussi bien élevé…. Il n'a pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois apparemment (voir « Evènements inattendus »)).

Heureusement pour Shuhei, et malheureusement pour Ichigo, ce dernier ne faisait rien de suspect et remplissait avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde la paperasse monstrueuse se trouvant sur son bureau. Le vice-capitaine sursauta et se frappa le genou contre sa table lorsqu'il voulut se lever, beaucoup trop rapidement, pour saluer son capitaine. Le dit capitaine sourit devant la maladresse de Shuhei et donna ses instructions à son second avant de se retourner pour partir. En apercevant un landau, Shuhei fut titillé par sa curiosité et s'approcha pour voir les bébés de son capitaine.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsque Ryûku et Ryûko lui firent un sourire plein de joie. Le tatoué n'avait pas encore put voir les bébés, comme une grande partie du Seireitei, puisque les enfants, après leurs naissances, avaient eu des problèmes de santé. Il n'y avait que les proches des deux hommes qui avaient pu voir les enfants, et ce, pendant un court instant. Même le père et les sœurs du rouquin avaient été prévenus bien plus tard, lorsque la vie des jumeaux n'avait plus été en danger, pour le plus grand bonheur de Byakuya qui avait eu peur de perdre ses héritiers.

La peur avait duré trois mois, une durée qui avait semblé éternelle aux jeunes parents qui n'avaient pas cessé de se ronger les sangs.

Shuhei félicita à nouveaux Ichigo pour la naissance de ses sublimes bébés et osa poser une question indiscrète.

_Dites-moi capitaine, où allez-vous ?

_Je te répondrai uniquement si tu promets de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Le tatoué fut hébété par le chantage puérile de son capitaine avant de sourire et de le promettre.

_Je vais à la onzième division, histoire de me défouler en promenant les enfants.

Hisagi devint pâle et quelques perles de sueurs coulèrent le long de son échine alors que l'orangé commençait à faire demi-tour, pour continuer son chemin.

_Heu…pardonnez-moi (il pâlit encore plus et se repris)…hum…pardon de te dire ça mais…tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas bonne ?

Hisagi ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux onyx en se demandant si Ichigo était vraiment aussi bête qu'il le laissait croire….il préféra penser que non (l'espoir fait vivre !).

_Ben…comment dire ? Tu vas pénétrer (c'est dingue à quel point j'aime ce verbe) dans un territoire avec de nombreux ennemis : Zaraki-taicho, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika et surtout, surtout Kurotsuchi-taicho !

_Pourquoi seraient-ils des ennemis ? Je comprends pour Mayuri mais les autres ?

Hisagi Shuhei manqua changer d'avis en ce qui concernait l'intelligence de son capitaine mais choisit de garder la foi. Il préféra ne pas répondre et souhaita bon courage à l'orangé en priant de tout cœur qu'il ait prévenu Byakuya de ses plans. Dans le cas contraire, il ne donnerait pas cher la peau du plus jeune si le capitaine de la sixième entendait que son époux amenait leurs bébés sur un champ de bataille. Un endroit semblable à la guerre où y régnait des êtres stupides assoiffés de sangs et de combats qui ne connaissait pas le mot « stop », comme bien d'autre d'ailleurs. Oui, le vice-capitaine rentra dans son bureau en priant que le brun soit au courant que son amant « promenait » leurs enfants dans la division qu'il détestait le plus.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux l'espéra de tout cœur en exécutant les tâches qu'Ichigo était venu lui confier.

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas de ce que vous pensez en laissant des reviews 3. A la prochaine ^^.

**Lexique :** Ryûku signifie « dragon de la mort ». Et Ryûko veut dire « enfant du dragon ». Donc le diminutif de leurs prénoms qui est Ryû signifie « dragon »


End file.
